whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Watanagashi-hen
Watanagashi-hen (綿流し編 Cotton Drifting Chapter) was the second question arc in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series released on December 29, 2002. It follows Onikakushi-hen, preceeds Tatarigoroshi-hen, and is best known for being the first appearance of Sonozaki Shion and for revealing a more sensitive side to Sonozaki Mion. As in the previous arc, the story is related from the viewpoint of Maebara Keiichi. Plot Warning: Clicking on the chapter links will provide an in-depth description of the events in that chapter. There will be spoilers. Chapter One: Jealousy Keiichi wins a game tournament, and gives his prize to Rena. He goes, alone, to eat at Angel Mort, where he meets a girl thinks is Mion, but who is actually her twin sister Shion. The Watanagashi Festival is discussed, and sister's relationships with each other and with Keiichi are the main focus of this chapter. Chapter Two: Takano The group attends the Festival, where Tomitake Jirou and Takano Miyo are introduced, and the curse discussed. Shion and Keiichi join them in breaking into the ritual tool shed of the temple, and make some disturbing discoveries. Tomitake and Takono are found dead soon after, having broken an important rule in entering the shed without permission, and Shion wonders if the two of them are meant to "disappear." Chapter Three: Lies Tensions rise as more people in the village mysteriously go missing. Mion has been behaving strangely, and the Shion that Keiichi has been talking to on the phone the past few days may not be Shion at all. Chapter Four: Wish Mion is officially the primary suspect in the disappearances. Keiichi confides in Rena, and both are approached by Oishi with the intent to gain entry to the Sonozaki house. They go to the house of their own accord, where Keiichi confesses his misdeed on the night of the Festival and Rena lays out their evidence and theories as to what Mion has done. Revelations about the Sonozaki family and old village legends are made, after which she gets Keiichi to talk to her privately so that she can confess her misdeeds. She reveals that Shion is still alive, and takes him to her. The truth of how things ended up this way is revealed in a hidden torture chamber, and his "last wish" may be the only thing that can save any of them. Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Watanagashi-hen. Spoilers only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Hojo Satoshi' Deaths *'Tomitake Jirou' - Contracted the Hinamizawa syndrome and scratched his throat out. *'Takano Miyo' - Found burnt to death in a barrel. *'Sonozaki Oryō' -Was thought to be ill at her home. Her corpse was found in a well. *'Sonozaki Mion' - Found dead in a well. *'Furude Rika'- Tortured to death, later found in a well. *'Hojo Satoko'- Tortured to death, later found dead in a well. *'Maebara Keiichi' - Died of a heart attack in hospital after having repeated hallucinations of Mion entering his room and hitting him with a nail and a hammer. *Ryuugu Rena - Beaten to death by a baseball bat *'Sonozaki Shion' - Fell off of her apartment building while trying to get back in. Answer Arc See Meakashi-hen. ---- Credit to the original Wikipedia page and its various contributors. Category:Arcs Category:Question Arcs